


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)8

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)8

八、枷鎖  
  
  
融化的雪水化作彎彎曲曲的小河，在連到天際的草原上靜靜流倘。長長的馬車隊自西而來，帶著成功掠奪大片土地的榮譽，以及祖國最鍾愛的存在——普魯士王國。

沒有壯麗的山川、翠綠的森林、奔騰的急流，俄羅斯的黑土地永遠貧瘠而遼闊，景色更單調到會讓人無力、迷失，最後鬱悶到想發瘋。

被俘虜並打包回聖彼得堡的普魯士殿下正是其中之一。第一天還能欣賞一下那和歐陸截然不同的單純壯麗，第二、第三天後就只剩下滿腹的無聊和牢騷，每天不是睡覺就是發呆，畢竟俄羅斯沒有為階下囚準備書籍打發時間的服務。

「這麼無聊的地方，真虧那頭笨熊肯一待就是五六百年。」

基爾伯特偶爾會如此調侃，然後不著邊際地想到，或許正這因為這樣，北方巨國才總愛厚著臉皮跑來不歡迎他的歐洲湊熱鬧，在碰一鼻子灰後惱羞成怒把對方硬抓回家陪自己玩，就像把長髮公主囚禁在高塔上的巫……註1

「啊呸呸呸呸！本大爺是世界第一的帥氣騎士才不是什麼嬌滴滴的公主殿下！」

騎士之國憤怒地手腳亂揮，打散腦中因極度無聊產生的詭異幻想。沈重的手銬腳鐐隨之嘩啦作響，堅硬的質地烙得他皮肉疼痛不堪，最後只能氣呼呼地窩在車廂角落，唱起荒腔走板的怪歌發洩情緒。

「我有一根香腸，  
瘦巴巴的香腸，  
我把他放進爐裡烤來當茶點。  
我下樓到地窖，  
拿點鹽巴和胡椒，  
結果那香腸跟著我後面跑。」註2

  
「……又開始了。」

「你說我們會不會抓錯人了？這蠢蛋哪裡像什麼條頓戰神？」

守在馬車兩旁的護衛兵忍不住開始竊竊私語，神情一個比一個無奈，顯然已經被折騰了不少次。

「噓，他該聽得懂俄文。而且大耶格爾斯多夫……殿下……」

兩個關鍵字立刻讓護衛兵們怵然一驚，即使女皇下了嚴格的封口令，俄羅斯殿下在那場戰役中的出格舉動依然在軍中廣為流傳，別說俄軍和普軍，就連奧軍也多少聽說兩位國家殿下有那麼點說不清道不明的曖昧。

「……表面上還是恭敬點吧？再說我們還有一位崇拜腓特烈的皇儲殿下。」  


某個微涼的黃昏，車隊到達涅瓦河畔的聖彼得堡。

時值初春，俄羅斯剛從長達二百多天的冬季中甦醒過來。能藏污納垢的冰雪一旦溶解，無數食物殘渣、昆蟲屍體以及各式各樣的垃圾便無所遁形。

解凍中的城市飄散一股腐爛的異味，強大的攻擊力堪比一整排新型迫擊砲，即使是被老爹戲稱為「垃圾管理員」的普魯士殿下，也只能一手捏鼻、一手搧風，努力不讓自己丟臉地被燻暈過去。註3

中央大街也被一層又厚又臭的污泥覆蓋，讓馬車走起來特別緩慢，市民卻不以為意，紛紛湧到街旁歡迎載譽歸來的英勇戰士，鮮花、水果、首飾、彩紙……不停投擲而出，歡騰的聲浪似乎要把整個車隊衝散。

俄羅斯的人民會如此瘋狂並不奇怪，去年年末的普法羅斯巴赫會戰、普奧洛伊滕會戰都以普魯士軍奇蹟似的大獲全勝收場。回頭檢視前二年的戰事，世人才赫然發現——這個在戰前被無數評論家預言能在一星期內分割完成的蕞爾小國，竟然幾乎以一國之力，硬撼了大半個歐洲。

一連串的大捷讓全歐洲對普魯士刮目相看，不僅普魯士殿下「條頓戰神」之名廣為流傳，就連腓特烈大帝也被他唯一的友邦英國譽為「天下第一英雄」，於大街小巷爭相懸掛他們的肖像。註4

面對東普魯士由俄羅斯成功佔領，赫赫有名的條頓戰神被俘虜回聖彼得堡的巨大勝利，俄羅斯人民怎麼可能不歡欣雀躍，順便好好嘲笑被打的灰頭土臉的法奧盟友一番呢？

車隊終於穿過重重人牆，來到氣勢恢弘的冬宮廣場。

士兵恭謹地把普魯士殿下迎下馬車，列隊迎接……哦、或者說示威的，是數千名衣甲鮮明、殺氣騰騰的宮廷近衛軍，銀白色的儀棍散發森森寒意，似乎隨時準備好把來犯者砸得腦漿迸裂。

身著俄羅斯傳統長袍的高大青年快步跑來，長長的圍巾在寒風中飛揚，雪白的雙頰浮現淡淡的潮紅，唇畔的微笑彷彿最上等的蜂蜜，又甜又香又濃，瞬間把滿城的異味驅散無蹤。

那笑容太過耀眼，令基爾伯特忍不住瞇了下眼。再次張開時，眼前便出現一張放大版的俊秀容顏，近到能感受對方灼熱的吐息。

他挺了挺胸，下意識地不願示弱，想叫人滾開，聲音卻在喉頭上下扭動，怎麼擠也擠不出來。

狂喜、痛苦、憤恨、溫柔……那雙定定凝視自己的紫眸承載了太多太多的情感，好像有些什麼、又好像什麼也沒有，最終一個也讀不出來，只能傻楞楞地睜大眼與之對望。

趁著基爾伯特發呆時，伊凡伸出修長的手指，沿著他髮際、眉梢、臉頰一路滑下，最後停在涼涼的雙唇上，以指腹輕輕摩搓。

數千近衛軍成了無生命的背景看板，微妙的曖昧在兩人四周流動，唇上傳來的熱度讓基爾伯特想起那個血色的夜晚，以及……

紫眸青年詭異的、莫名的，充滿掠奪與狂亂的吻。

陌生的戰慄從唇上刺入心底，讓基爾伯特不自覺抿了抿唇，卻使伊凡一個機靈回過神來，迅速收回右手連退三大步，彷彿自己撫摸的是又熱又燙的硬鐵塊。

「ПруссияКалининград」

俄羅斯殿下悄悄握緊了拳頭，晶瑩的紫眸閉上再張開後，一切不該有的情感都完美隱藏，一如教皇冠冕上的頂級紫水晶，澄徹無暇，卻又冰冷平淡。

「Добропожаловать」

——歡迎光臨，普魯士。

普魯士殿下呆了好一陣子才反應過來，作為國家，漫長的生命給他足夠的時間去學習各種的知識、語言，當然也包括基本的俄語。

然而，俄羅斯殿下從未對他說過半句俄語，他們通常用德語溝通，偶爾參雜上流社會最盛行的法語。

這還是第一次，俄羅斯對普魯士說俄語。

這也是第一次，伊凡叫基爾伯特為「普魯士」。

彷彿在宣示，要把自己納入屬於伊凡、屬於俄羅斯的世界？

或許是貼心地不讓普魯士殿下被女皇和一眾貴族羞辱，又或許是任性地要基爾伯特只屬於伊凡。冰雪之國指揮近衛兵把騎士之國關入自己房間後，才隻身去參加皇宮舉辦的慶祝晚宴。

松木書櫃、高板軟床，以及紅磚砌成的方形火爐，俄羅斯殿下的房間簡單樸素，和他尊貴的身份完全不成正比。

「還真是一點都沒變，俄羅斯有這麼窮嗎？」

基爾伯特拖著叮噹作響的鎖鍊，吃力地爬上偏高的窗臺。三十七年前，他曾自此翻窗而入探望好友，諷刺的是，當年的遠方貴客已成了階下囚徒，那名白白軟軟的大男孩也成了……

「哼！怪裡怪氣的伏特加熊。」

不遠處，巴洛克式的宮殿燈火通明，隱隱傳來勝利者們的歡聲笑語，普魯士殿下自嘲地撇了撇嘴，轉頭眺望聖彼得堡稀疏的燈火，以及地平線過去更遠更遠、有著他的土地、人民、上司以及帝王的西南方。

俄羅斯的土地單調而遼闊，令身處其中的人們能清楚意識到人生的無奈與自身的渺小，天空卻有一種迷離的透明，彷彿上帝正一臉哀憐地從玻璃罩子外俯視一切。

涼涼的微風滑過臉頰，喚起騎士之國胸中莫名的悸動，隨意挑首葛雷果聖歌的垂憐曲，輕聲唱了起來。

「弟兄們，請你們就這樣  
憑上帝的名義躺下，  
黃昏的暮氣十分清涼。  
我的主，請對他們免除懲罰，  
用溫和的死亡，  
將虔誠的靈魂召入天堂。」註5  


——即使相隔千山萬水，我摯愛的子民啊！普魯士王國永遠與你們同在。

粗大鎖鍊的綑綁下，銀髮青年顯得特別地纖細瘦弱，銀色的髮絲在月光照拂下分外朦朧，彷彿只要一陣狂風，便能化成透明泡泡逸散無蹤。

當俄羅斯殿下醉醺醺回到房間時，看到的便是這麼一幅景象。

不行！

伊凡驚恐地跑上前，手一伸便惡狠狠地把基爾伯特扯下窗臺拉入懷中，收緊雙臂確認對方是真實存在後，才鬆了一口氣，順勢癱倒在地。

「痛痛痛！你這……」

被撲倒過無數次的基爾伯特習慣性的喊痛，只是嘴巴張了又闔、闔了又張，那句「重死人的伏特加熊」卻怎麼也說不出口。

就算前身是聖瑪麗亞醫院，基爾伯特大爺也不可能聖母到對佔領自己國土、掠奪自己財產、殺戮自己兵士的俄羅斯帝國和顏悅色、親密依舊。註6

「基爾已經是伊凡的了，所以絕對絕對不能逃跑喔！」

遲疑間，伊凡已拿出鑰匙，為基爾伯特解下手銬、腳鐐與一圈又一圈的鎖鍊，動作極其溫柔，彷彿在侍候世界上最為貴重的珍寶。

哈！笑話。

普魯士殿下勾起一抹冷笑，沒有回應也沒有反駁。只是驕傲地抬高頭顱、挺直背脊，用豔紅的雙眸瞪視可惡的掠奪者，未曾察覺對方眸中一閃而逝的悲涼。

「コルコルコルコルコルコル……女皇說，把骨頭一寸一寸折斷基爾就跑不了，但伊凡不太喜歡這樣，軟趴趴上起來一點感覺都沒有……吶、基爾喜歡嗎？」

冰雪之國的嗓音依然甜美，卻散發令人戰慄的陰寒，黑暗自白晰俊秀的臉龐悄悄浮現，又濃又重，彷彿乾涸發黑的血鏽。

「唔、好像關進鐵籠裡比較安全耶？伊凡有一個很漂亮很漂亮，還是由拉斯特雷利精心設計的兔籠子喔！コルコル……現在正好空下來可以給另一隻兔子住……啊、基爾別生氣，我沒有拋棄你送我的禮物，是它自己不乖走丟的。」註7

「……」

俘虜就算了你還當本大爺是你養的寵物兔啊混帳白痴智障腦殘伏特加熊！

普魯士殿下想動手打人——被緊緊擁住的身體卻虛弱地無法動作。  
普魯士殿下想破口大罵——在對方濕潤迷離的紫眸注視下卻只覺口乾舌燥。  


「所以……不要走……好嗎？」  
  
正如那擁有所有寒冷與炎熱的的氣候，俄羅斯殿下的性格往往在兩個極端間擺盪。他時而殘酷時而天真、時而暴虐時而溫柔，可以在上一秒蠻橫地發表欺人太甚的寵物宣言，下一秒怯怯地把臉埋進你的胸口低聲哀求，可憐兮兮的姿態像極了想要糖吃又不敢開口的小小男孩。

果然是笨熊……

辛苦築起的心防被磨出小小的缺口，基爾伯特手指微動，有點想要對這隻大白熊摸摸頭、拍拍肩的衝動。

那是四十多年前北方大戰期間，基爾伯特被伊凡騷擾成自然後的養成的習慣，只要隨便一點觸碰，對方就會像饜足的貓兒般蹭蹭他的臉頰，配上甜甜膩膩的笑。

然而，只是一點點的衝動。

騎士之國最後還是眼神飄移、雙拳緊握，冷哼一聲偏過頭去，迴避對方過於熱切的目光。

在基爾伯特之前，他首先是普魯士王國，一舉一動都關乎國家的尊嚴與榮耀，要是對侵略者心軟溫柔，那些死於戰火之中的子民該情何以堪？

狂風掠過屋側的一排白樺樹，發出「嗚、嗚」的哀鳴聲，緊接而來的，是一陣難堪的沈默。俄羅斯殿下把嘴唇咬得沁出血來，卻想不出到底能再說什麼，將瘦弱的銀髮青年抱到床上後，自己也躡手躡腳鑽進被窩。

當本大爺是那隻蠢死人的肥兔子，可以親親抱抱還附帶暖爐跟抱枕功能供你享受還真會物盡其用啊混帳！

基爾伯特大爺不爽至極，卻沒有那個力氣反抗，只能任憑伊凡擁著自己酣然入夢。

——或許，還有一點點、點點的心軟。  


農田被敵軍的戰馬踐踏荒蕪、人民被敵軍的槍砲擊殺屠戮——連年的戰爭確實把普魯士王國損耗得太深太深。

屬於普魯士的高傲不允許他低頭示弱，屬於基爾伯特的身體卻已傷痕累累疲憊不堪。曾經手握刺刀、收割無數生命的左手也變得瘦骨嶙峋，甚至能看到血液在其中流動。

偏偏痛苦有之、氣憤有之、後悔有之……就是提不起那個力氣來怨恨。

戰爭是這個大時代最悲哀也最激昂的主旋律。

普魯士王國想討回身為德意志人的尊嚴與榮耀，奧法俄同盟不允許中歐出現一個足以毀壞歐洲均勢的強大王國。

他們有各自的私心與盤算、有各自的堅持與願望，時而結盟時而敵對，最終在「殺戮」的罪孽中泥足深陷，誰也沒資格揮動屬於正義的旗幟指責他人。

喔、對了，或許可以怪怪老爹的嘴賤愛八卦。註8

不知何時，窗外下起了小雨，淅淅瀝瀝把伊凡從半夢半醒間喚起。

悄悄睜開眼，基爾伯特已滾到床的另一邊，左腳在半空中晃啊晃地似乎就要跌下去。

伊凡連忙把睡像極差的兔子拎回懷中，對方卻眉頭緊鎖，吐出「神聖羅馬」、「老爹」、「柏林」之類斷斷續續的夢囈。

「……！」

銀髮青年的身體纖細而溫暖，伊凡的心頭卻是一片冰涼，任憑恐懼的潮水一波又一波把自己淹沒。

好不容易抓到「帶來幸福的兔子」，為什麼……為什麼自己一點也感覺不到幸福？

害怕他的逃離、害怕他的抗拒、害怕他的冷漠——真的把日夜渴望的軀體擁入懷中時，伊凡才發現，這種形式的擁有是多麼地空虛、多麼地脆弱。

「白癡啊！誰會真心跟一個野蠻落後的國家作朋友？」

「本大爺絕對不會原諒你，俄、羅、斯。」

「侵略、屠殺、破壞……幹出這些事的你，怎麼還敢恬不知恥笑得一臉噁心？」

<strike>「就算你留得住我的人，也留不住我的心。」</strike>  
<strike>(</strike><strike>這句老梗到可以當搞笑，有人發現的話麻煩舉個手，雖然我能送的只有gp)XD</strike>  
光是想像銀髮青年對自己或不屑、或憎恨地對自己說出這些話，伊凡就頭痛欲裂、渾身發軟，心臟彷彿被數百數千根冰錐刺入，鮮血淋漓碎碎爛爛。

基爾明明就在這裡、就在這裡……

伊凡下意識加大力道，把基爾伯特抱得死死緊緊，卻怎麼抓也抓不牢，彷彿懷中只是一團虛無的空氣。

嘴唇、牙齒、手指、背脊、骨骸、血液、細胞……冰雪之國赫然發現，自己全身上下每一塊每一寸都在顫抖！

不行不行不行！這樣會吵醒基爾。

他拼命地想要克制，卻悲哀地發現——自己早已不由自主。

雨勢越來越大，伴隨狂風拍打窗戶的「啪、啪」聲。對伊凡來說，這個夜晚異常漫長也異常難熬，只能不停顫抖，任由名為恐懼與不安的怪獸恣意玩弄。

模模糊糊間，伊凡聽到一聲長長的嘆息，以及輕輕一句：

  
「笨蛋……」

黑暗中，一隻手規律地拍打他的背脊，神奇地趕走所有的恐懼、所有的不安，一如三十七年前那個魂牽夢縈的夜晚。

另一隻手溫柔地拭去他額際的冷汗，然後輕輕撫摸他軟軟的臉頰，幾根髮絲從鼻間滑過，甜甜的、癢癢的蘇麻瞬間取代顫抖，在全身甚至靈魂間蔓延開來。  


果然，很溫暖……

伊凡捨不得睡著，卻也捨不得醒來，只好閉緊眼睛一動也不動，小心翼翼地吸氣、吐氣、再吸氣、再吐氣……努力裝出熟睡的樣子，不敢讓對方發覺自己其實無比清醒。  


——唯有在夜明前虛幻的夢境中，他們才能是單單純純的伊凡與基爾伯特，而非水火不容的俄羅斯帝國與普魯士王國。

天主啊、我只求黎明永遠也不要到來。

註1

長髮姑娘是古老的德意志童話，19世紀才被格林兄弟蒐集出版成為家喻戶曉的童話故事，至於為什麼阿普會說成長髮公主而不是長髮姑娘，當然是因為他<strike>死蠢</strike>記錯，<strike>絕對不是因為我私心覺得公主比姑娘萌（正色</strike>

註2

這是鵝媽媽的童謠的其中一首，名字就叫「我有一根香腸」。鵝媽媽的童謠是中世紀流傳的兒歌，內容很多都血腥詭異，但有的意外有笑點XD

註3

老實說，那真的很恐怖，尤其是在衛生條件還沒改善的19世紀之前，垃圾、食物、動植物屍體丟到雪裡可以眼不見為淨，因為低溫也不會有什麼異味。不過一旦成市解凍，就會非常恐怖，流行病和瘟疫最容易在這時流行。相對來說，因為歷代統治者的嚴謹和專制，柏林就被整治得乾淨許多，當然，只是相對來說。

註4

當時的眉毛家有一種特別的習慣，就是在店門口懸掛當代英雄畫像（尤其是飲食店<strike>……因為不能用食物本身的味道吸引客人嗎？</strike>）

在親父成為全歐洲的大英雄後，英國各飲食店都爭相懸掛他的畫像，造成一股搶購的風潮，還有投機商人用長得像親父的某英國海軍大將的畫像冒充，結果也都賣光光。甚至有一批英國貴族崇拜到想組成義勇軍去跟親父學習軍事，不過被婉言拒絕了，因為他不想讓一群養尊處優<strike>喝了酒會還裸奔</strike>的傢伙敗壞普魯士軍隊的良好軍紀。

註5

18世紀的德意志詩人瑪蒂阿斯‧克勞蒂烏斯的作品「晚歌」的個人私心刪改版。

註6

這是阿普的著名的黑歷史。

1190年，一群德意志商人在耶路撒冷附近的阿卡城設立聖瑪麗亞醫院，以救治在聖戰中受傷的十字軍戰士。醫院後來吸收的同樣來自德意志的騎士，於1198年，仿照醫院騎士團和聖殿騎士團的規章，在阿卡大教堂正式成立條頓騎士團。(可能正因為這樣，「救治」才會成為條頓騎士團的三大口號之一)

所以他的德文全名是「Orden der Brüder vom Deutschen Haus St Mariens in Jerusalem」（耶路撒冷的德意志聖瑪麗醫院騎士團）。拉丁名稱則是「Ordo Domus Sanctae Mariae Teutonicorum」，因此通常被稱為條頓騎士團或德意志騎士團。

順便廢話一下，「條頓」和「德意志」雖然在中文天差地遠，在拉丁文中卻有相同的語源。一個自出生就以德意志為名的孩子，怎麼會不忠於德意志的皇帝、夢想回復德意志的驕傲呢？

註7

義大利的建築大師瓦耳福洛梅‧拉斯特雷利，他從1716年就在聖彼得堡工作，為俄羅斯設計了許多富麗堂皇的宮殿建築，其中也包括冬宮。當然，不包括籠子←廢話。

附帶一提，有的書會說冬宮是伊麗紗白女皇建的，其實不夠精確，事實上，從彼得大帝就開始興建冬宮，其後歷代皇帝又不斷增修，才擴建成後世的樣子的。


End file.
